


Forget Me Not

by FuckMyAssDaddyRick (SkeleShip)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, C137cest, Cock Worship, Dementia, Exhibitionism, First Time Topping, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Memory Loss, Public Hand Jobs, age gap, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleShip/pseuds/FuckMyAssDaddyRick
Summary: Morty has noticed Rick's behavior becoming a bit...odd. Small lapses in memory, even more reckless behavior has caused him to grow even more concerned. Will he have the courage to confront Rick on this?





	1. Chapter 1

 

“RICK! THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND US!” Morty's voice came out in a tremor as he hid behind a locker, his body shielded by the thin metal as shots rang out around them, buzzing past their ears, almost skimming the flesh. Rick brought a hand down, pulling Morty by the arm as he ran, his eyes wide as he observed the world around him, taking in all the sights.

 

“To the uh-uhm...the uh...” his words came out jumbled as he ran, his mind searching for the right name for the vehicle.

“SHIP?!” Morty cut him off as he quickly ran to the side of the junk-heap saucer. Rick quickly pushed in a few keys, a beep playing out.

 

“ACCESS DENIED.”

 

“SSSSSSSHIT-!” Rick bumped his head against the dome as Morty shook his arm fast, looking between the bug-like creatures ascending them.

 

“G-g-grandpa Rick!”

 

“Sheesh, would you relax, I got this.”

 

“ACCESS DENIED.”

 

A flurry of beeps, a green light, Rick scooped him up in his arms as he leaped inside the vehicle, (still quite spry for a man of 80) cranking the ignition and exiting the building in the most destructive manner possible. Sure, he could have left through the skylight, but nothing sent a message better than blasting a wall out.

 

“Hahah, yeeeeeeeeeeeahhhh!” Rick's voice came out cocky as ever as he drummed his fists on the glass roof lightly. “Come ar- **URRP-** OUND Here, motherfuckers!” Fishing his flask out of his jacket, he'd go to give a hearty drink only to find it was gone.

 

“Hey Morty...Why don't you hand grandpa back his booze?” he patted himself down. Surely he had given it to Morty...right?

 

“I don't have it, Rick...” Morty held his arm, rolled onto his side as he sighed some.

 

This was the sixth time today he had asked him about the alcohol. And the sixth time he had replied to him the same. Curling his legs in, he hugged his knees as he looked down, hearing Rick give swears under his breath. Wiping the drool off of his mouth, he gave a sigh.

 

“Gonna be a **URRRP** LOOOOOOOOONG trip home.” he'd recline back, scratching under his chin as Morty sat up.

 

“Rick...Honey?”

 

“Sheesh. Drop the loving spouse act. What's on your mind?” Rick had a habit of cutting through Morty's acts of sincerity like a hot knife through butter.

 

“I'm worried about you.” Morty prepared himself for the verbal onslaught as he sighed.

 

“What else is new?” Rick's half-closed glance to the air ahead of him was unchanged by the confession of concern. Morty's face twisted in anger, his eyes narrowed.

 

“Hey Rick, where's your flask?” His voice was half a chuckle, half serious. Rick brought a hand down to his chest as he patted it again.

 

“Hey Morty where's my -” His voice trailed off as he locked eyes with Morty.

 

Something about the way they looked...so faded...Morty's heart broke as he knelt close, unbuckling and climbing into Rick's lap.

“Rick...Something's wrong...” he said with a soft sigh.

 

“How long...have you noticed this?” He continued steering them as he steadied his breathing.

 

“A while...” Morty buried his face into Rick's teal long-sleeve, inhaling deep. Sandalwood, coriander, and hints of foreign smoke dotted his scent, Morty giving a soft shiver as he exhaled; out of not lust but fear.

 

He was going to lose him. The pit of his stomach dropped and swilled as he felt his mind overrun with too many thoughts. He had just gotten to know Rick intimately, his grandfather _insisting_ they wait until the age of consent despite Morty pushing for more than a kiss. More than a hug. More than the occasional asspat.

 

Tears streamed his face as he held him tightly, kissing along his neck.

 

“I...I love you Rick...”

 

Through the silence of space they floated, not saying a word. Not communicating through words...but they both felt it. The deepest ache of loss, an impending doom between them both.

 

“I...I don't want to forget you, Morty...” A tear fell from Rick's left eye, his voice unmoving.

 

Morty lost it. His body began to shake, his mind began to race, his eyes flooded Rick's shirt as he sobbed hard, feeling the older male hold him close, his body raked with hard sobs. Snot rolled from his nose and he pulled away, feeling Rick push his face in harder.

 

“It's okay. I'm gonna wash this later...i-if I remember, heh...” Rick realized how wrong those words were to say as Morty wailed louder, his body hot and shaking.

 

“I won't loose you I refuse to I wont loose you I love you GOD DAMN IT!” his fist pounded in frustration lightly on Rick's chest as he sobbed harder.

 

Rick fished a small hankerchief from his pocket, handing it to Morty who blew his nose, wiping his now reddening eyes.

 

“Feel better?”

 

“No.”

“Yeah...Heh...Well..” he rolled his eyes.

 

“Rick...What am I going to do without you...?” Morty was a smart man. He had already put the pieces together from his volunteer work at the local home. Rick was slipping away from him.

 

“You're gonna go on, and you're gonna go do great things M-Morty.” Rick's face was streaming tears. “And you're going to go on and do so much science Morty. You're gonna go find another Rick who can pick up where I left off, and you're gonna go surpass even ME, Morty!”

 

“I DON'T WANT ANOTHER RICK!” his voice came out cracked. “I want YOU, I want  **MY Rick!** ” the sobbing started again.

 

Having nothing to add to the conversation, Rick sat there in silence, piloting the ship through space, Morty in his lap, his hands placed gently on either sides of his hips.

 

Morty looked up, his eyes glassy as he caught Rick's lips in a passionate kiss, his body shaking. Rick returned the gesture, his hands coming up and cupping the young man's cheek gently as he wiped a tear away with his thumb.

 

“You know...it  _ is _ going to be a while before we get back to Earth...” he arched his eyebrow as Morty blushed hard, wiping his tears slightly. 

 

“But...but Rick...” he looked down.

 

“I...I don't know if it's right...I mean...can you really consent now that we know you're...you know...”

 

“M-ORT-y.” a hiccup caused Morty to recoil slightly. “I still have enough marbles left to drive this hunk of junk. I want you...” he pressed several kisses to Morty as he felt the flesh under his lips warm. Giving a soft nip to the sensitive skin, Morty gasped, arching.  
  
“G-grandpa Rick!” his voice caught in his throat as he felt Rick's free hand slip between his pants, gripping his already stiff member. The button unlatched with ease from his other hand as Rick went back to steering the ship with one hand and Morty with the other.

 

“Oh you're a dirty boy arent'cha Morty?” he pumped it gently as Morty curled in, gripping his shoulders hard.

 

“Oh god Rick..this...this isn't right!” He bit his bottom lip as Rick squeezed the tip between his index and thumb, the pad of his digit swirling in the precum bead as he watched Morty almost collapse against the wheel. Steadying it with his knee, both hands freely explored the youth on his lap.

 

“That's it Morty...Yeahhh...” He'd lift his shirt as he knelt forward, catching Morty's nipple between his canines. A cry out caused Morty to gasp at the volume of his own voice. He  _ loved _ it when Rick was rough with him, his arms and face plastered against the top of the glass dome bubble.

 

“Say it.” Rick's long tongue came out, lapping at the hard bud as Morty blushed hard.

 

“Oh god...d...do I have to?” He felt his body shivering as planets passed them by. He knew anyone looking in could see them.

 

Rick's hand gave another stroke as Morty cried out more.

“Say it for me...” he gave another growl as Morty felt himself loose himself in the moment. Rick pivoted his hips, sending them flying forward as he pressed on the accelerator.

 

“Oh GOD! R-r-r-GRANDPA RICK PLEASE MAKE ME FEEL GOOD!” he felt himself cascade over the edge from the increase in G-force as his hips arched, his body braced against his hands, ribbon after ribbon of white hot sticky cum shooting on Rick's shirt and chin. Opening his mouth, a small bead found it's way inside of his maw as he looked up, slowly easing off the pedal. Morty's mind was a buzz as he felt himself slowly coming back down, his body trembling.

 

“Heh heh...” Rick looked up as Morty pulled away, curling into the other seat.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“This...just feels wrong Rick...Am...am I taking advantage of you?” Rick glanced over the youth as he sighed some.

 

“Look. If you don't want us to keep going with the relationship...” Rick brought his hand down, catching some of the essence on his thumb as he licked it off. Morty gave a choke as he looked away.

 

“G-gross Rick...And...And I dunno...I mean...I really love you and all b-but I have some reservations...C-can I have a few days to think it over?”

 

Giving a nod, Rick sighed.

 

“Just...let me know.”

 

As they landed in the garage, Morty unbuckled, leaning in. Giving a soft kiss, he cupped Rick's face.

 

“Please...don't forget me...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hadn't so much done anything past soft blowjobs and handjobs while watching a LOT of porn. Now he was expected to pound his grandfather like a cheap whore into oblivion?

The fact that Rick had agreed without protest to get checked out by another Rick admittedly sent shivers up Morty's spine as they landed the ship. He had gained enough respect from the older male to at least not wave his comments away with a hand per his usual dismissive attitude. Signing him in, Morty noted the receptionist behind the counter eyeing his grandfather. Soft whispers were passed from worker to worker as a small creature, no bigger than a miniverse occupant fetched the pen back from him, scrubbing it down with a disinfectant.

 

“I-I don't like this place, Morty.” White. Clean. Sterile. If not for the funk-art deco portraits of Rick adorning the walls in mock encouragement posters, Morty was sure his eyes would bleed from the brightness. Several other Ricks, one with a missing limb, one bandaged and bloody, shot knowing glances to one another, then back to the Morty.

 

“Looks like that Rick is on a one-way stop to Terminus9.”

 

Rick's eyes filled with fear as he gripped Morty's arm tightly.

 

The receptionist poked her head from the window, her purple skin shifting to soft hues of pink and blue.

 

“137, Doctor Sanchez will see you now.”

 

The diodes were in place as the other Rick read a checklist off of his palm-laptop. First, establishing his identity was key.

 

“What Dimension are you from?”

 

“C-187.” Morty's eyes widened as the other Rick cocked an eyebrow, the computer beeping in his hand.

“What year is it?”

 

“2017 pal.”

 

No beeps.

 

“Who's our president?”

 

Rick paused. His mind raced. Fuzzy static dotted his memories as he ran a hand down his face.

 

“I...I don't remember.”

 

Another beep caused Sanchez' eyes to widen, his pupils darting back and forth as he read the screen. Giving a sigh he continued his testing, loading up an app and handing Rick a stylus.

 

“Solve this. It's a basic formula for configuring your thrusters for a black hole jump – _without a parsec accelerator._ ” Handing the piece of equipment off to Rick, he watched as the older man looked down, his brow furrowing as he began to work out the calculations, tapping on the screen. He'd switch hands, rubbing the stylus along his temple as his eyes narrowed. A soft sigh. He'd switch hands again, leaning back.

 

“Is...is he gonna be okay doc?” Morty's eyes held a shine of hopefulness in them as the medical professional glanced down to him.

 

“Well M **OURGH** ty, to be honest with you...I don't think so.” a hiccup erupted from his diaphragm into a burp as he looked to the smaller male.

 

“Judging by the fact that he doesn't remember what dimension he's from, can't remember the president...Hell, I mean look at him!”

 

Rick's face was pent in a scowl of frustration as his complexion reddened. Gripping the stylus in his hand, he began to make smaller calculations on the side before throwing the digital pen down.

 

“I...I can't do it.” His face held shame as he looked away.

 

“Y-Yes you can, Grandpa R-Rick!” Morty's eyes gazed upon the man as a reassuring hand was placed on his shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry Morty.”

 

“NO!” Morty's face flushed hard as he broke away from the doctors grip.

 

“There's a nice home we can send him to, in another dimension, he'll be taken care of. Terminus9.” A pamphlet was given to Morty which caused his voice to crack as he read the cover.

 

“So your Grandpa's Become an old geezer, preserve him in the Terminus 9 Freezer?”

 

“Yeah, that's just a catchphrase one of the more artistic Rick's came up with...D-d-don't pay it any mind. See Morty? L-L-Look at the pictures! It has a niiiiiiice sauna, a spa, everything a Rick could want or hope for!” Sanchez' eyes were eager as he pushed the pamphlet open to the amenities page.

 

“Best of all, being he'd be classed as in retirement and the Council of Ricks have a niiiiiiiice fund set up. A good chunk of it would go to him living there, but you-you guys would be set too! I'm sure your Jerry would LOVE to have an extra 500 schmeckles a month rolling in, right?” Sanchez' hands shook Morty as the man glared at him. “You-you'd be a fool NOT to send him there!”

 

“Yeah yeah, I heard you the first time...” Morty's eyes widened as he smacked Sanchez away. Bringing his hand up, he walked over to Rick's side.

 

“Hey...So....what are _your_ thoughts on all this?” Morty gauged Rick's expression as the doctor muttered to himself, walking to a digital screen with a poster of the brain. Pulling out a laser pointer, he began to point out the different areas of graymatter.

 

“Judging by the Scalpal Radion scan...” He'd tap a small button on the chart with his free hand, the contents of his hand-held computer blipping to life on the screen. “Your Rick has been sick. Very sick. For a very long time.” The pointer rested on the temporal lobe. “Observe, when I say something he can actively remember, you'll see it.”

 

Morty's eyes scanned the chart, little electrical impulses mapped out on the brain. Holding a picture of Beth up, Sanchez noted how the different areas lit up.

 

“Flesh curtains.”

 

Another area shot to life as Rick's arms folded, his hands tucked neatly under his arms.

 

“Beta-7.”

 

No pulses. Dark.

 

Morty's stomach twisted in knots.

 

“Sleepy Gary.”

 

Again. Nothing.

 

“Okay okay, I-I see your point...” Morty gripped his own arm tightly, his eyes fixed on the floor. Looking back to Rick,who's face was expressionless, Morty felt his eyes sting as tears lined them. His voice came out unsteady.

“So....what can we do? You know...to...fix it?” Alien science and medicine had to hold the key.

“D-do you honestly think we'd dedicate an entire planet to Ricks if we had an answer?” Sanchez' patience was grating thin as was his already deplorable bedside manner. “That's a problem every medicine-based Rick has asked themselves since the First Rick had a breakdown and decided to strip naked and relieve himself on a Scantron during a trip through Planetary Customs, proclaiming himself the One True Jerry.” Taking his palm-laptop from Rick, Sanchez had already gone back to filling out paperwork.

 

“Trust me. It's a mid-stage of dementia. A-and besides, Morty. We know how we are. We know that if we didn't drink, didn't do drugs that this wouldn't have happened to so many of us.” Sanchez drew a long breath in through his teeth. “If we ever needed a clinical trial on the long term effects of Kromulian Dust on humans, we could easily go to Terminus 9. T-thats why it's so important you tell Beth, Summer and Jerry about this, so we can _find_ a cure.”

 

Exiting the facility, Morty snaked his hand into Rick's, who had grown increasingly quiet since they entered the building. Looking at the ground as he shuffled on, Rick's mind pieced the information together silently as they climbed into the ship.

 

“H-hey Rick...Listen...d-don't let Doctor Sanchez' words bother you too much...I'm...I'm sure you're going to be fine.”

 

“Get out.” Rick's eyes were narrowed.

 

“R...rick?”

 

“I SAID GET OUT OF MY SHIP!” Rick's glare never left the dash as his voice cracked.

 

Morty's eyes widened as he gripped the seatbelt in his hands.

 

“N...No?”

 

“What did you say?” growled past bolted shut teeth, Rick's left eye twitching as his head slowly turned, his gaze fixed on the area he was previously looking at. His eyes shot up to meet Morty's, and for the first time in the kids' life, he truly feared Rick.

 

“I-I said I'm...I'm not going anywhere, mister, so...so you can take that thought and...and do whatever with it!” Morty's arms folded defiantly as he puffed his chest out.

 

“Morty, listen to me.” Rick gave a long sigh as he pulled his portal gun from it's holster. He'd place it on the younger man's lap as he locked eyes with him. “Doc Sanchez is right. It'd be more beneficial if I moved to Terminus 6-”

 

“9.”

 

“Heh...Yeah...”

 

“And that's the thing – a whole _planet_ of Ricks? S-Since when has a Rick ever cared enough about a Morty to save our skin, much less _himself._ No...no something doesn't add up...” he'd look to Rick as the man gave a sigh, shaking his head.

 

“Let's...let's at least talk to Beth and Jerry about this...” He'd drum his fingers on the steering handles as he sat back.

 

Morty's face lit up. He knew his dad would just as soon push Rick out of the house, but his _mom?_ So obsessed with keeping Rick in her life that, when told about Morty's feelings for his grandfather she gleefully replied “at least he won't be getting anyone _pregnant_ ” to Jerry's disgust.

 

She'd object for sure.

 

That night, dinner was quiet. Rick simply sat, an observer of the whole family as Beth uneasily broke the thick tension. Jerry popped away on his balloon game, Summer's thumbs tappa tapping out messages to her friends and Facebook. Gripping Rick's hand, Morty dug into his peas, his gaze not leaving his plate.

 

“So...Dad...you said you needed to talk to us all about something?”

 

“I'm moving out, Beth.”

 

Morty dropped his fork, his eyes wide at the news. Summer glanced up looking to Jerry, who also shared the same shocked expression.

 

“WHAT?!” Morty's voice squeaked, his hands now on his head. “You-you said you'd talk it over with everyone before making a decision!”

 

“Well I _personally_ think it's a great idea!” Jerry's voice was full of enthusiasm.

 

“I haven't even gotten to the best part. You both will be paid a portion of the funds that the Council of Ricks have set aside for Ricks who go into...” his fingers came up in mock airquotes as he almost gagged at the horrible tasting words that peppered his next words. “Rick-tirement.” Fishing the pamphlet from his pocket, he handed it off to Beth, who's expression was locked in a gaze of neutrality.

 

Glancing it over, she sat silent at the table, looking to her food. Bringing her hand up, she took a long, slow drink of her wine glass, refilling it and almost spilling the contents as she brought it to her lips again, drinking slowly.

 

Jerry's eyes twinkled.

 

“This is great! _So how much are we talking...”_

 

“Enough so you won't have to get a job, _JERRY_.” Rick's voice spat venom as he glared at him. “Enough so-so the kids, don't have to walk around wearing knock off New Boundries sneekers for two years in a row because their dad can't afford to keep clothes on their backs, much-much less wear the same damn clothes every day. I mean, you honestly think nobody's noticed you're wearing the same shirt from two years ago?”

 

Jerry's jaw dropped. Rick stood up, pushing his chair in.

 

“D-do me a favor, _don't_ bother sending any Christmas cards. Holidays are depressing enough without the grim reminder that my daughter is in a failing marriage with a spineless wanna-be advertising guru.” He'd slip into the living room, peeking his head back in to add a few more degrees to the burn. “Here's a tip from someone who was around before the Internet – it's called Google Ad-revenue. Go out and be productive and post on Linked-In or something. Network, Jerry. Shit.” He'd disappear into the other room, Jerry's gaze furious.

 

“Unbelievable. Well. I know someone who's permanently removed off of the Smith Family Christmas card list!”

 

In his room, Rick laid, staring up at the ceiling. His body was tired. His mind was tired. Everything was fucked up and made no sense yet had to be this way because...his mind blanked.

 

Unity. God. He missed them so much. He'd roll onto his side as he heard his door open, his body under the blankets.

 

“R-rick? Mom and Dad and Summer are going to go to the movies...do you want to -”

 

“Go away, Morty.”

 

“Do you want me to...?”

 

“Go away, M **O-URRP-** ty.” Rick's eyes closed tightly.

 

“R...rick?” the door closed as Morty slowly made his way to him. Climbing into cot and over his body, he nestled in to hold the larger man, feeling his body trembling. He'd lay between him and the wall, listening to his labored breathing.

 

“I...I'm scared, Morty.” Rick's eyes stayed closed. “I mean...we've been through so many amazing adventures...I...I don't want to forget them...I mean...you know what happens next, right? M-my body is going to shut down...A-after I forget how to function as a person...”

 

“I know, Grandpa Rick...a-and I'll be there with you every step of the way...” Morty gave a reassuring kiss to his forehead as the older man shivered more. Morty noted his brow slicked with beads of sweat, his eyes glancing along his form.

 

“Hey...hey now...” He'd hold him closer, pulling Rick's head on his chest. “Shh...Shh...it's okay...” He''d gently play with his hair, his fingers twisting in the white whisps. Rick held him, nuzzling his face against his chest.

 

“So...the relationship, Morty...”

 

“Rick...How...how about this...if you decide you don't want me or...or can't remember me anymore...we can stop...or....I mean...”

 

“Once I die...Promise me. Promise me you'll ask Jessica out.” Rick looked up, a smile on his face.

“AWW JEEZ RICK!

 

“A-and don't be a pussy about it, either. Grab her...” he brought his hands up, grabbing Morty's arms, who's face drooped in response.

 

“Pull her close...”

 

“R-rick!”

 

“And whisper in her ear 'That ass is Mine tonight.' “

 

Morty's face flushed

 

He felt his body shift as Rick pulled him ontop of him, his arms around him.

 

“Y...yes?”

 

“So. Before I die...” Rick caught his bottom lip with a canine as his eyes glanced along Morty's body.

 

“Y-you wanna see what your grandpa feels like?” Morty gasped as he felt the bulge under him slowly grow to life, its bulk barely contained by his pants.

 

“Y...you mean you're gonna let me...” Morty's felt the back of his ears grow hot as the image played out in his mind. Rick had given him a small toy to practice with a few months ago, and he had put it to good use. He found it uncomfortable at first, his body slowly growing acclimated to it.

 

Sometimes he used it with Rick tenderly touching him, other times alone. He had become comfortable with the sensations and what to expect in the avenue of pain, and the first time he sent himself over the edge with it alone?

 

It was something unlike anything he had ever felt before. He wasn't even hard as the white liquid spilled freely from his flaccid shaft, his face burning hot as Rick made small snide remarks about it not taking 'that long to send him into a babbling, sobbing mess.' and how 'he's such a dirty little slut.', all of the words causing confusing sensations of arousal and dismal disgust with himself.

 

Now, the silver-maned beast lay under him, begging him for the same sensations?

 

“O...okay Grandpa Rick...” Kneeling close, he kissed him deeply, his hands entwining with his hair. Rick gave a throaty grunt as he slid his legs up, wrapping them around Morty as he grinded against him. He needed him inside of him. Bad.

 

Morty slowly took every detail of Rick in, every wrinkle, every twinkle in his eyes. Even the whimpers and whines and 'oh fucks' Rick made when he unbuckled his pants, gripping Rick hard and pulling him down onto his hips.

 

They hadn't so much done anything past soft blowjobs and handjobs while watching a LOT of porn. Now he was expected to pound his grandfather like a cheap whore into oblivion?

 

Anxiety was at the BACK of Morty's worries, his virgin mind trying to figure out how to even BEGIN. Looking down to a grinding, whining Rick, he looked away, flustered.

 

“I...I don't know if I can do it...”

 

“Of course you can, b-baby...” Rick looked up with half opened eyes.

 

“Just close your eyes and picture I'm Jessica...”

 

Morty shot a glare that sent Rick shrinking back.

 

“W-whats that supposed to mean, Rick? Y-you don't think I can find you attractive?” Morty glared down to him as Rick rolled his eyes.

 

“Heh. You're right for once.”

 

Morty glowered, grabbing Rick's hand, placing it on his growing member.

 

“Feel this.” His tone was soft, but direct. Rick chuckled, expecting to feel him at half mast. Looking up, Morty's face was completely red, his lip bit between his teeth.

 

“All of t-that Rick...All of that is for you...Yep...all six i-inches...” Morty chewed his lip again as Rick gave it a squeeze.

 

“Heh...Alright kid, you've convinced me...” He felt Morty grip his hand more, pushing it against his member tighter.

 

“Oh...g...grandpa Rick...” Morty melted against him, his eyes never closing, his gaze staying fixed in the galaxy that was his eyes.

 

“You really want me that bad?”

 

A soft nod, Morty caught Rick with another kiss, gazing into his eyes as Rick pulled away.  
  


“Yeahh...I know you're trying to be rom **uRRp** tic, but uh...That's creepy. Stop it.”

 

Morty's lips drooped as he looked down.

Tonight was going to be... _interesting._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's Chapter 2 to wet y'alls appetite. Since I'm new around here, I'm still learning how the site works and the like, but I *hope* this reads a bit better than my last work.
> 
> Shoutout to Futagogo, who's amazing works on "The Citadel Of Lost Children" are going to keep me sane through the coming months, hehe. You are amazing! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “S-see, the problem is M*URP*orty, you're in such a rush to prove you're on the top of the game...but...lets face it...” Morty shrunk back. “You're not.”

 

“Oh y-yeah, Grandpa R-rick...I'm a-about to give you all six inches. Yep. Every piece of it.” Morty looked down to Rick, his face hot.

“M-Morty, my memory's going, but I'm pretty sure that's the si ***URP*** xth time you've said that in a row now. What part of that was supposed to turn me on, _huh_? You want all six inches of _Graaandpa's penis?_ ” He gave a small chuckle, emphasizing certain words.

“A-AWW JEEZ!” Morty's face twisted in embarrassment as he buried his face into Rick's chest. A single eyebrow arched up slightly as the older male gave a slight, playful smile. He _loved_ seeing Morty trying to talk himself up, only to watch him completely crumple when his bluff was called.

 

Morty inhaled slow through his nose. He had to compose himself, his mind playing the scenario out many times.

 

Usually, however, _Rick was in control._

 

“Alright R-Rick.” slowly taking his shirt off, he'd work his hands under the male's shirt, watching as Rick slowly relaxed under his small hands.

 

Tilting his head to the side, he watched every expression on Rick's face as his hands explored the older man's body. Low rumbles erupted from him as Morty gazed upon him.

 

“S-see, the problem is M* **URP*** orty, you're in such a rush to prove you're on the top of the game...but...lets face it...” Morty shrunk back. “You're not.”

 

“R-rick...” Morty whined a bit under his breath. Taking the visual cues, Rick shook his head.

 

“N-now, that doesn't mean you can't get better.”

 

Morty's face lit up a bit.

 

“Look. I-I guess just...here.” Rick softly brought his hand down, taking Morty's and placing it along his cheek.

 

“First rule of being a good lover is, ya-ya gotta know how to take charge, Morty! Ya gotta learn how to physically show the person you're with it's all gonna be alright... _Trust_ , Morty. Y-ya gotta convey that through your touch.” Rick's eyes lulled half-closed as he gazed up. Sliding the finger along the wrinkled skin, Morty softly pressed in. He tried to picture Rick in his heyday, full of life, spry, a hothead – if he had to bet on personality. The years of stress and running for his life had left their marks in the form of crows feet and a constantly tense shoulder line.

 

Slowly tracing along his cheekbone, he allowed his hand to rest at the nape of Rick's neck, his thumb pressing into a small dip along the bridge of his skull. This in turn caused a shift as he felt his grandfather pressing against the small fingers.

 

“Ooh, Morty, that feels really good...” Rick chuckled out as he felt both hands now gripping the back of his neck, massaging and pressing in. The spider-like fingers sought out his pressure points, Morty noting how the muscles seemed to go loose as the lactic acid pent from years of stress was massaged away by his pinpoint fingers.

 

So focused on massaging and making the muscles smooth, he never noticed the tears of relief welling at the corner of Rick's eyes, nor did he see them falling, his mind completely clicked into the task at hand. Trust. Rick, as far as he knew, had only opened his heart to Unity.

 

“M-Most people, Morty...they think that being a-a dom or a sub is all about leather and master this, master that...I mean yeah, I like a little impact play every now and again...” A hand swatted Morty's bum, causing a sharp “OOF!” to erupt from the smaller man, his face flushing hard from the sound that escaped his lips.

 

“But...you're...You're doing just what I need, Morty. You're really, _really_ reading my body.”

 

“Grandpa Rick, I'm just...just you know...” his mind was still honed in. “Just trying to make you feel good.”

“A-and that's the beautiful thing about it, M **OURGH** ty! You're not even t-trying, Morty, it-it's coming naturally to you!” His body fully malleable in Morty's mitts, he gauged his reaction to a few gentle kisses.

 

It must have been the right move, Morty feeling his grandfather's body fully give way. Looking up with almost pleading eyes, Rick slowly removed the first layer of his clothes, his coat laying open on the cot. He'd bring his long sleeve over his head, Morty mimicking the movements. In Rick's mind it was as awkward as it could have come, but the clear look of amusement plastered on Rick's face must have given Morty just the push he needed.

 

“O-okay Rick...Now...Your pants...”

 

“Yes Morty.” Rick's eyes instinctively went low as he slowly wiggled out of his unlatched trousers, feeling Morty's hands on his hips. He felt the pit of his stomach drop as he fell into subspace, growing almost completely quiet.

 

“Now...R-rick...I wanna know...what do you want me to do to you?”

 

“Wh-what _ever_ your little heart desires...” Rick's tone was soft. It was low. _It wasn't Rick._

 

Morty blushed hard.

 

“Aww jeez...Um...” Morty raked his mind for any sources he could of reading involving domination. His brain played the thoughts of a vaguely obscure fanfic, _50 Shades of Rick_ , his face wrinkling as he thought of the reviews he had read online. Sure. He thought what he read was _damn_ sexy, but...he couldn't bring himself to treat Rick like that, much less verbalize with any form of convection half of what the Rick in that book said.

 

No. He'd have to play this by ear.

 

The power frightened him.

 

“W...well...I sure would like to um...see...your feet?”

 

Giving a soft nod, Rick pulled back, sliding his fingers along the elastic band of his white socks. As he slowly and teasingly took them off, Morty felt his teeth dig into his lip. The cloth completely removed after what felt like an eternity in Morty's mind, Rick pulled back, giving a good view of his toes to his grandson.

 

Morty knelt down, inspecting the smaller, neglected digits as he brought his hand down, touching the tops of them.

 

“Red.”

 

Morty looked up.

 

“D...don't tickle me. I'm not okay with that. Also, don't put my feet in your mouth, please....A-actually, don't put them anywhere near your mouth.” Rick's nose wrinkled as he closed his eyes, his body seeming to pull away instinctively.

“D-don't worry, I won't...” Morty brought his hand up, giving a reassuring pat against Rick's shoulder. A slight recoil caused him to lean in softly.

 

“H-hey...G-grandpa Rick...look at me...” Morty brought his hand up as he lifted his grandfather's chin, his eyes opening slightly, his gaze still off to the side.

 

“No...I mean...” Morty attempted to kneel his head to the side, Rick turning his head to gaze away.

 

“I...I can't Morty...” Rick chewed his bottom lip, sweat pouring down his head. “P...please don't make me...”

 

“W...what?” Morty looked down, confused. Slowly, he put two and two together. The recoiling. The lack of eye-contact.

 

“R...Rick...What happened...?” Morty held him softly, the man still clearly in subspace. He knelt down, his lips close to his grandfather who grew increasingly silent.

 

“It's okay R-rick...whatever happened...it's going to be okay...” He softly kissed against him, feeling Rick melt completely in his embrace. Part of him contemplated telling Morty of the dangers of the universe and the darker ends of chasing the Klaxion Crystal Dragon, the other said to let nature take it's course.

 

He'd forget everything in the end, and in the moment, in _this_ moment, he has _his_ Morty.

 

He'd gladly submit to him, if anything, to forget the painful memories.

 

“It's okay because you're My Rick.”

 

“I'm...I'm Your Rick.” He nodded softly in agreeing.

 

“Just Rick a-and Morty...” Morty began

 

“A-a hundred years?”

 

“Forever”

 

“And ever...”

 

“www.”

 

“Rick and Morty...”

 

“Adventures .com...”

 

Back and forth they went, Morty gauging his grandfather's voice. A certain inflection peppered his last words, Morty almost _instinctively_ knowing he had hit that pivotal point of no return.

 

Rick was ready to be healed, lovingly, by his virgin touch.

“I...I guess I want you to lay on your back...” Morty looked down to him as he nodded, shifting and presenting himself, his legs wrapping around Morty's form.

 

“Um... Okay...I think I'll warm us both up then...” Morty's hands slowly trailed his grandfather's chest, massaging along his sides and slipping to his lower back. He watched him arch slowly, pressing his body against Morty's sharp fingers as they dug into certain areas. Working the muscles gently, slowly, Morty worked the knots out of his back as he kissed down his front, feeling Rick loosen his legs in this odd mix of seduction and care.

 

What was Morty's gig, anyway? Where did he learn to read a person's body like that?

 

Rick's mind was flooded with chemicals, dopamine and serotonin kicking into overdrive as he slowly caught himself taking glances of his new master at work.

 

_It's okay, he's not going to hurt you, you dummy._ His voice broke through his own thoughts as he continued to look away. _You can trust him..._

 

Morty continued kissing down, pausing at his black boxers. He'd slip them over his hips, his eyes gazing at the silvery-blue fluff that adorned his grandfather's nether regions. Slightly trimmed, though looking to be needing care soon, Morty made a mental note of it.

 

“J-just tell me if I do something wrong...I..I've never done this before...” Morty blushed hard, feeling butterflies dancing around in a frenzy in his gut, his mind swilling with twinkles of desire, innocence, and a rush unlike anything he had felt before. Bringing his mouth down, he slowly enveloped his grandfather's head completely, his eyes closing as he gave a soft sucking motion. He'd bob his head quickly, pausing as he noted the flesh going limp.

 

Too much.

 

He'd back off, looking to a now shy Rick who just simply said

 

“Use me in any way you want...”

 

“No Rick...I'm not going to do that...J-just tell me what I'm doing wrong...”

 

Silence.

 

“Fine. I-I'll figure it out...” He rested his cheek against the flesh as he softly nuzzled his head against it.

 

“H-hey there big fella...y-you don't have to be so shy...” He kissed against the base, working his way up to the tip as he gave another nuzzle to it, bringing his hand up. Drawing in a quick breath, Rick gripped the sheets in response.

 

Never before had someone actually worshiped his cock. Not like this.

 

He...kinda liked it.

 

“That's it...G-good job!” Morty praised him as Rick flushed, feeling his mind fill with pride.

Pausing, he thought the feelings over. Morty was praising him for getting a slight erection. He felt the warm embrace of his grandson's mouth slip over him as a shiver went down his spine. Slowly, the appendage slipped further and further into his eager maw, his eyes closing fully.

 

Rick was now free to gaze down without feeling as if he were breaking some weird, ingrained code, his face flushing. He brought a hand to his mouth as he drew in a silent gasp, his Grandson's head buried almost fully between his legs.

 

Oh god. He was so close to deepthroating him!

 

Feeling the tip of his now fully hard dick slip past Morty's tongue, he felt the youth relax completely, not gagging at all. In fact, he almost instinctively seemed to know to breathe through his nose.

 

_Kid must have done his homework...Good boy..._

 

Slowly, Morty withdrew, and slowly, he went back down, making sure to work from the base to tip, his tongue pushing into areas he himself thought would feel quite nice.

 

He was rewarded with a series of soft pants, followed by a half choked

 

“P-Please, R-red...”

 

Withdrawing completely, Morty sat back, his hands fully in the air.

 

“T-too much...Can...we try something else please?”

 

“S-sure Rick. Lay back...” Morty worked himself up, looking at the man before him.

 

So soft. So gentle. He needed a tender lover.

 

Morty had no idea what he was doing.

 

He admitted that to himself over and over.

 

_But in situations like this, I- I just think...WWRD...Wha-what would Rick Do?_

 

Readying his member, he slowly parted the sagging skin with his hands, pulling the man down and onto target with his already throbbing cock.

 

“R-ready?”

 

Rick gave a soft nod.

 

Morty slid in slowly, feeling the flesh around himself actually quite a bit more loose than he initially expected. Rick looked down in shame.

 

“S-sorry...if it's not what you were expecting...”

 

“Aww Jeez Rick...” Morty closed his eyes, lifting Rick's chin so he'd attempt to catch a glimpse of his face. Once realizing what he was doing, Rick soaked in Morty's features. His brow was pent in a arch, his face completely flushed as he felt the youth stiffen inside of him, shifting against his thin, wiry form. Slipping back out, Morty slid back in deep, searching for the bundle of nerves he had seen in his anatomy book.

 

Rick certainly felt that one, a sharp breath drawing from his form as Morty realized the newfound tightness.

 

“G-guess you didn't shove the mega-seeds way _waaaay_ up there after all, R-rick!” Morty gave an innocent chuckle as Rick bit his lip in response.

 

“Y-you feel so good Morty!” Rick gave a breathy cry, feeling the smaller man's pelvis withdrawing and guiding back inside of him slowly, pumping him rhythmically as he felt Morty hit it.

 

His A-spot.

 

“HoooOoooolyyy Fuuuuckkkkk” Rick's head dipped back in absolute bliss as he pulled back, thrusting harder into it.

 

“God yes Morty!”

 

“You l-like that Grandpa Rick?” Morty's brow bent into a cocky smile.

 

“God yes Morty...P-please...Give me Mo **URP** re **!”** Rick couldn't take it anymore. In an instant, he began to beg more and more for Morty's touch. The burp had caused Morty to be thrown off rhythm, his eyes narrowing. “Oh god please don't stop – I – I mean !... _excuse_ me...”

 

Manners. Such an eager to please sub he was!

 

“G-Good Grandpa Rick...” Morty kissed him deeply as he thrust a bit deeper, Rick's tongue snaking past his lips and deep into his grandson's mouth. God. He would do anything to have him take him all night, to let Morty explore every inch of his body. He melted against his grandson, his legs pulling him in hard and tight as the cot shook violently, Morty unable to hold back anymore as his hips began to slam harder and harder, deeper and deeper into Rick.

 

“OH GOD MORTY!” his eyes bolted shut as he felt the smaller man pounding the life out of his once untouched areas, his body filling with sensations unlike anything he had felt before. The passion building within his heart only stoked the fires deep within his core, the mix of submissive glee at pleasing Morty so much, being Morty's first bottom, and the overall miss-timed pounding his ass was receiving sending his mind spiraling into a wave of pleasure.

There was no need to be degraded. No desire to be anything more than in the moment, his mind taking in every soft and breathy whimper that Morty made as he slowly grew closer to climax.

 

“W-where do you want it, G-grandpa Rick?” Morty's body was moving on it's own now, his mind focused on the bliss and noises his grandfather was making, his body filled to the brim with the need for release.

 

“I...Inside...p...please...” Rick's face flushed as he felt Morty give a shudder, his breaths catching deep inside of his throat.

“Ah...ha....ha...”

 

“That's it, Morty....G-give it to me, please!” His arms were on fire, his back a blaze as sensations ran through his body, his heart quickening. Tears fell from his eyes out of need and overall sexual frustration as he watched Morty's body give a few more shifts, a loud, resounding

 

“FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUCK GRANDPA RICK!!!” shaking his form as the orgasm began, Morty's body trembling as each ribbon shot out of his quivering member, his nails digging into Rick's shoulders. Rick pulled him into a deep kiss, his legs firm against the smaller man's butt as he arched over, feeling the hot rhythmic throbbing deep inside of his ass. More. More. He needed every last drop of his grandson's essence to feel complete as he worked his body to milk every bit of the creamy white ejaculate from his drastically younger lover.

 

“Oh my god, Morty!” Mid-orgasm, he felt his own body give way, his mind racing as he felt himself lifted up, his mind now focused on the absolute bliss that rendered his body a moaning, whimpering mess of a man. Morty gazed down at his Grandfather, his mind now completely a blank as they both gave into their unique bliss, Morty buried completely into his lover and Rick, receiving every inch, every drop of him.

 

Still in Subspace, it wasn't until Rick felt Morty slip from his body and to his side did he seem to slowly (and, quite sleepily) return to reality.

 

“You...did good Rick...” Morty kissed his bald spot as Rick shot him a half playful glare.

 

“Oh, you think your g-grandpa doesn't know how to get down, j-just because he's old _huh_?” He brought his arm up, pulling Morty into a headlock and noogie.

 

Giving a giggle, Morty playfully retaliated with a push, sending Rick to the side.

 

“That was great.” Rick gave a contented sigh as he reached down, pulling a smoke up and lighting it. Sure. Beth may yell at him because the house reeked of tobacco from time to time, but there just was something about the tradition of having a smoke after sex that Rick couldn't say no to.

 

“Aww jeez!” Morty glared at him as he drew in deep from the poisonous leaf-filled stick. Rick simply chuckled, making smoke rings as he looked down.

 

“Hey...M-morty...I...I know you're upset about the prospect of me going to Terminus 9...s...so I'll make a deal with you...And if you pull it off, nothing has to change.”

 

“What's that grandpa Rick?”

 

“I'll...explain once my afterglow dies down all the way...c...can we just enjoy this for now?”

 

“Sure thing...”

 

Morty rested his head on his grandfather's chest, closing his eyes. The heartbeat was unsteady, and he knew deep down Rick wasn't going to be around forever. Hiding it behind a smile, he managed a soft “Wubba lubba dub dub” before passing out on the older male, Rick hugging him and giving him a soft kiss to the top of his head as he put his smoke out.

 

“Wubba lubba dub dub, little man...”

 

Slowly, he drifted off to sleep, his grandson's load deep inside of him and his own mess on his stomach.

 

He'd get a shower when he got up, for now, Beth and Jerry were going to be gone another thirty minutes at most. He took this time to try to commit to memory every detail of Morty's face and features as if it was the last time he'd ever see him again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed the last chapter was lacking ... something. I hope this makes up for it, and I was able to stay in-character enough for this for you all! If you have any concerns, feel free to let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does it have weeeeeeeeapons?”  
> “Yes. Big ones.”

 

Morty swallowed hard, his voice shaking as he gripped the armrest of the chair, the nearby speakerphone ringing. Rick gave his shoulders a reassuring pat as he knelt to his ear, whispering.

 

“You know what you need to say, so don't fuck this up.”

 

“Thank you for calling Terminus 9, this is KRESH-KLESHHH **BLUB** , how can I help you?”

 

“Um, h-hi, my name is Morty Smith, Badge Number uhh...” Morty's eyes glanced down to the small pad of paper in his lap. “765, 668, 9937. I'm calling because I'm a new employee of the Galactic Federation and I was told to call you guys about my paycheck?”

 

The alien on the other end of the line's once kind demeanor shifted almost instantly.

 

“THAT IS NOT OUR JOB!” the creature's voice came out garbled for the last half of the sentence, Morty almost falling over from the feedback. Rick glared down, mouthing the next words.

 

“W-well that's not my problem, I've been reporting to work all week and-and nobody has paid me yet. I was told to-to call you guys. S-specifically, by...” He referenced the pad again, naming one of the higher-ranking Ricks. “The alien's demeanor shifted almost instantly.

 

“Y-yes of course!”

 

“If you don't have the ability to actually pay me...” Morty's voice paused as he read the rest of the script, shooting a confused look to Rick who, rolling his eyes, moved his hand in a gesture to keep going. “Maybe you-you can put me in touch with the actual council themselves. Specifically, this Rick. I-If you have his number handy, I can just call him back...”

 

“YOU want to call Rick at THIS hour? Wow, you sure you're a Morty? You got major balls!”

 

Rick almost jumped, doing a “YES!” in his enthusiasm as Morty continued.

 

“Yeah...I-I wanna leave a message on both his personal phone and his o-office phone, please...He's supposed to be out of the office on vacation and...well...I can't wait, I need to be paid NOW.” Morty slammed his hands down on the desk for dramatic effect, gaining a thumbs up from Rick.

 

The numbers recorded down, he wished the alien a good day and hung up.

 

Morty collapsed back onto his chair as he took a deep breath.

 

“I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO SCARED IN MY LIFE, R-RICK!” his hands clasped his face as he scrubbed it quickly, his complexion turning red.

 

“Hey-yay! You did it Morty!” Rick tipped the back of the chair backwards as he knelt down, grabbing the notepad from Morty, looking the numbers over.

 

“Hmm....Well, this Rick obviously lives near the Horse-head nebula...” He'd scratch his chin, walking to his shelf as he rifled through a few of his inventions.

 

“W...what are you planning on doing, R-rick?”

 

He'd give a disgruntled sigh as he turned around, looking to Morty.

 

“Where's that Meeseeks box?”

 

“Oh! I put it up so my dad wouldn't be tempted to summon another one..” Sitting up, he would walk to the door in cue.

 

“I'll be back.”

 

Rick nodded, walking to his desk as he set the pad of paper down, rubbing his hands together.

 

Morty returned a few minutes later, a small box clasped between his hands. Looking up, he would hand it off.

 

“Alright M-Morty. I need a few hours alone.”

 

“B-but Rick...” His voice slowly drifted off sadly as Rick would shoot him a glare.

 

“Morty.”

 

That was more than enough to get the youth to turn, his head down. He knew there was no reasoning with him.

 

“Yes'ir...”

 

Walking past the living room, something caught his attention as Morty's jaw dropped.

 

His mom was sitting on Ethan's lap, gazing into his eyes, his hands placed directly on her ass. A lock of blond hair was twirled around her finger as she spoke.

 

“You know, usually Morty runs off with Rick for hours at a time...and with Jerry getting this new job...”

 

“Not my business.” Morty would turn on heel, walking back to Rick.

 

“Hey, c-can I take the ship?”

 

“What for?” Rick glanced over his shoulder, glaring, his hand hovering over the button. His coat would already be covered in splotches.

 

“Don't go in the living room. And you don't want me here....Maybe I can go to like...I dunno...Blips and Chitz...” He would rub the back of his neck sadly. Rick would look down to the box as he pressed the button.

 

“HI I'M MR. MEESEEKS, LOOK AT ME!”

 

“Hey Mr. Meeseeks, can you go with my grandson to Blips and Chitz for the day and make sure he has a good time?”

 

“I don't need a babysitter, Rick!”

 

“OOOOHHH EEEE! CAN DOOOOO!” The Meeseeks would excitedly hop around as he picked Morty up.

 

“C'mon paaaaaaaaaaal, you ready to have some fuuuuuuuuuuuun?”

 

“Oh God no...” Morty struggled from the grasp as he looked up to his grandfather.

 

“Take the Meeseeks, M-morty. Their life is one of pain. Give them a fun time.”

 

Inside the ship, Morty glared defiantly at the Meeseeks in the passenger seat. _Great. This plan just got that much harder._

 

“You ready to have a good tiiiiiiiiiime?”

 

“Y-yeah.” Morty would buckle up as he turned on the radio. Pulling up and out of the stratosphere, he would pause, looking left, right and up for any asteroids, ships or floating debris before pulling into the open space, piloting forward.

 

“Aw jeez, this is a lot harder than actually driving a car...”

 

“You're doing fine, Morty!” the Meeseeks would nod approvingly.

 

Morty would tap a few buttons on the side as he drove forward.

 

“Hey Meeseeks, do you mind if we take a small detour?” He would look to the blue creature who would be looking out, starry-eyed at the planets.

 

“Nope! Your grandfather said Blips and Chitz, he didn't say anywhere else!”

 

“I know, but I was thinking we could pick up a friend...or at least drive over and invite one, y-you know? M-might be nice, being a Meeseeks' whole existence is pain, you know?”

 

“Well, I think that would be okay!” Meeseeks would bounce a bit more, looking over.

 

Rick pushed the button again, another Meeseeks popping out.

 

“Hi I'm Mr. Meeseeks, look at -”

 

“Can it. Thoughts on intimidating someone?”

 

“I can't do that!”

 

“Pass.”

 

He'd ready his gun, shooting a laser blast through the Meeseeks.

 

This was going to be a long night.

 

“Ooh ee, so who's this friiiiiiiiiiiiend?” The Meeseeks looked up to the large ship before them, Morty's eyes half-closed as he dialed in to comms.

 

“Rick, we've told you, Unity is not interested in -”

 

“H-hi Beta-7. It's me!” Morty would smile, waving some as the unified life forms would look up, surprised.

 

“Oh, hello! Morty was it?”

 

“Y-yeah...I um...I need to talk to you and Unity about something...” He would hold a hopeful look in his gaze as he leaned in. “C-can we land? My ship's running out of fuel...It's just me and a Meeseeks...”

 

“Hi there Mortys friend!” It would lean over, waving enthusiastically.

 

Beta-7 would look among itself, all of them nodding in agreement.

 

The ship would open up its docking bay as Morty landed. Climbing out, he was greeted by two light blue skinned females, and three Beta-7's.

 

“Greetings Morty!” Beta would smile a half smile as Unity would give him a hug, Morty's face breaking into a smile.

 

“Hey guys...S...so um...” As they walked, Meeseeks would look around in awe, commenting about the structure, almost like a child.

 

“Oooh! How fast do the thrusters go?!”

 

“Very fast.” one of Beta-7 would respond.

 

“Have you ever been in any battles with it?”

 

“No.” It would reply to Meeseeks, a bit more annoyed.

 

“Does it have weeeeeeeeapons?”

  
“Yes. Big ones.” Beta-7 would glare at the Meeseeks as three Unitys glared back at Beta. “Um. I mean...Yes. Very, very big guns, little – guy?” Beta chuckled nervously as they continued on.

 

“Grandpa Rick isn't doing too good...” Morty would ring his hands some as he looked around the ship. “He's been diagnosed with a human disorder that basically makes you forget everything...And everyone...” Morty would look back to Unity who would all stand there, eyes wide.

 

“I...see...” She would look down sadly as she looked to Beta-7. “Can...we talk to Morty alone please?”

 

“But...”

 

“Beta-7. _Alone._ ”

 

“Yes dear.” He would slump away dejectedly, Unity's attention back to Morty.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Unity's gaze was soft, kind. Morty's eyes were low as he sighed.

 

“W-well...I was hoping you could explain a few things to me a...about why Rick is acting like he is...B...but I need to know you're not going to judge him for what I'm about to say.”

 

“Listen to me, Morty...” Unity would gently brush her fingers through his hair. “We _love_ Rick. Always have, and always will. We could never judge him.”

 

“Well...Him and I are dating.”

 

Her face dropped from the kind, motherly tone as she arched up.

 

“O...kayyyyyyy....” her face pent in a slight confused matter. Maybe dating meant something else on Earth.

 

“And the other day he had me...Well....Have sex with him...” he brushed the back of his head at the awkward phrasing “And...he wouldn't look at me. Wouldn't make eye contact. Did...did something happen between you two?”

 

Unity's eyes widened as she would bring a hand to her lips, a soft gasp coming from her form.

 

“I um...Wow...Y...well...” She would look to Morty's ship.

 

“I...think I need to see Rick. Personally.”

 

“Aww, but we never got to go to Blips and Chitz!” the Meeseeks would pull on it's skin as it looked up to the ship.

 

“Okay. First Blips and Chitz, _then_ we go see Rick.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shhhhh!” She brought a digit up to her lips to silence him further as she watched the exchange, pulling Morty close.
> 
>  
> 
> “D-do I want to even ask why you’re recording this?” He pinched his brow as he tried his best to fathom any morally just reason why a teen would even want a recording between an alien and, by Principal Vagina’s calculations, an 80 year old.
> 
>  
> 
> “Can you keep a secret?” Her gaze quizzically pulled into an arched eyebrow.

“Now, repeat after me. I am  _ not _ God Unity's follower anymore...” Unity's voice was stern, borderline  viscous as they continued. “They do not wish to have my body as an offering, and no longer wish for me to have feelings for them.”

 

Rick's eyes were wide, narrowing a fraction as they rested on Morty. Sitting in his work chair, his attention was brought right back up by a loud snap from Unity's fingers.

 

“RICK SANCHEZ!” Their voice grew in anger at the exact moment the garage door slowly cracked open, unnoticed by either party.

 

Summer watched from the door as she knelt down, recording the exchange on her phone.

 

“I-I-I don't know what you're talking about, Une.”

 

“Don't play cute, Rick. It's not your style.” Their hand rested lightly upon his nape. His gaze seemed to soften as they knelt down at eye-level. He quickly cut his gaze away.

 

“Rick. Look at me.”

 

“...”

 

“Sanchez.”

 

“...”

 

“G-GODDAMN IT RICK! JUST – JUST FUCKING LOOK AT THEM ALREADY!” Morty had done so well to keep himself composed,  his nails going white as he pressed the pads of his fingertips in in a half-hearted attempt to still his racing mind and emotions. Pacing usually helped him get into a calmer mindset but now, in the wake of Unity's presence, he couldn't keep still, his body trembling with anxiety as he stood in his little corner of the room. His mind said stay, his body screamed run, run as fast and as hard as you could, just get out and don’t think twice. 

 

“Morty.” Their voice was calm but assertive. “Go to your room.”

 

“But I - “

 

“Morty.”

 

Morty felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

 

They were _ good.  _ A shiver erupted through his form as felt himself absolutely compelled to follow through with every word and command, his feet leading by instinct.

 

“Yes, Unity...” Morty obeyed slumping away from his vantage point, nearly tripping over Summer as he crossed the threshold into the house.

 

“What the -”

 

“Shhhhh!” She brought a digit up to her lips to silence him further as she watched the exchange, pulling Morty close.

 

“D-do I want to even  _ ask _ why you’re recording this?” He pinched his brow as he tried his best to fathom any morally just reason why a teen would even  _ want _ a recording between an alien and, by Principal Vagina’s calculations, an 80 year old.

 

“Can you keep a secret?” Her gaze quizzically pulled into an arched eyebrow.

“Yes?” Morty attempted a stern control over his lack of vocal confidence, the end of his statement curling into more of a question than he had originally intended.

 

“Mr. Needful and I decided to hook up again...” She raised the camera, her earthly hued eyes squinting as she zoomed in on the pair in the garage, flipping through different filters until she found a low-light setting combo she liked. A sound echoed against the aluminum and concrete surfaces, a clap of skin against skin as Unity struck Rick, causing a low groan to come from him in response. A soft, barely above a stage whisper “fuck” followed, Unity letting out a defiant, disapproving “Hmph.” at the response. 

 

Summer’s normally pale complexion bloomed into a flush as her eyes widened at the visual playing out. Unity began to employ more rough tactics to get their point across, their arm arched, tense, a snake preparing another vicious and intentional strike. 

 

“-- And he's totally into shit like this.”

 

“SUMMER!” Morty exclaimed. His gaze was furious, half of that expression from frustration and more than a good portion from  his own self-depreciation as he felt his emotions welling over. His hand quickly shot out, clawing the phone from Summer’s clutches as he chucked it into the garage, causing both Rick and Unity to look up at the clatter of noise and the scuffle.

 

Summer sat there, mortified, Morty's form towering over her as he lost it, his emotions coming out in a torrent that crashed and lashed out at everyone around him. He was, in all sense of the word, in a losing battle for control over his own thought processes as intrusive thought after intrusive thought hit him at once.

 

“WHY IS EVERYONE IN THIS FAMILY SO FUCKED UP?!” Morty yelled, his voice coming out in a mix of a scream and sob.

 

“ME? You're the one fucking Grandpa!”

 

“No-no this just...” His hand struck the wall, his knuckles barely missing Summer. His mind buzzed with a flood of chemicals as he looked down to her perplexed expression.  “Too. Far. Y-you’ve gone too far, Summer!”

 

“Summer... If I find out you ever,  _ ever _ try to- to record R-Rick again...”His gaze evolved into a look of stern calm, one that Summer was pretty sure only came about from a truly broken mind. “Krombopulous Michael  _ himself _ won't be able to find your body.”

 

“Okay, first of all, I don't know who that is...” Summer brought her hands up, shoving Morty back and causing him to stumble to regain his footing. His gaze followed her movements, his eyes low as his brow itched with the small beads of sweat that pooled in anticipation of the next move.  “And secondly, I'll kick your ass if you broke my phone, you little shit!”

 

She shot a glare that could pierce steel and, standing before dusting herself off before casually walking to the garage. Unity and Rick stared, silent, their combined gaze a mix of confusion, amusement, and a slight twinge of anger.

 

“Sup?” With a graceful sweep of her hand the device was back in her possession, her gaze sharply inspecting the scratched and cracked screen, taking in every hairline part in the hardened plastic.

 

“You asshole!” Summer's voice bounced off of the garage door and, as she went to turn, not realizing how close Morty followed her strides in toe. Surviving by his wits had made Morty more agile as he saw a shot and took it, tackling her before she could even get a chance to attack him.

 

“'I'M SO SICK...AND TIRED...OF YOUR BULLSHIT, SUMMER!” His anger welled over from his chest and into his hands as fists dug into her face and head as he struck with intent to inflict as much damage as possible. He was no longer her younger brother she had learned to love since he had assimilated into the family, but a wild-eyed beast, clawing and attacking with boundless energy in a fit of youth filled aggression amped up by stresses someone of his age shouldn’t be dealing with.

 

He had snapped fully, the stress from Rick’s memory loss coming out in huge blobs of tears down his cheeks. Summer grabbed onto him, pulling his body roughly off of her as she returned the blows, Morty's fingers wrapping around strands as he pulled hard, ripping a few strands out.

 

“Get off of me!” Summer shrieked, her arms protecting her face and eyes as she braced herself. His blows didn’t hurt physically as much as she guided him up and off, kicking him back with her feet as she staggered to stand, only to be knocked back by another cheap shot.

 

“No,  th-this has been a long time coming!” Morty’s sucker punch to the stomach caused her form land roughly on his body, his legs buckling from the weight.

 

“MORTY!” Rick's voice was stern. It was full of anger and seeded drops of disappointment. Looking up, Morty felt Summer's hand on the back of his head, slamming it down on the pavement hard.

 

“SUMMER! HANDS OFF!” Rick grabbed her roughly by the arm, pulling her up and off of Morty.

 

“He started it!” She protested, ignoring the soft sobs coming from Morty as the pain from everything finally brought him back to his senses.

 

Looking up, beads of ruby dripped from Morty’s nose and onto his jeans as he blinked, his face scuffed up and bleeding from the Summer’s sudden and brutal retaliation. On his feet, he’d bring his hand up, fishing a pebble out of his eye as he hugged Rick's waist out of an instinctual need for comfort, feeling the older man shove him back.

 

“Explain. Now.” His voice held a tone that urged Morty to spill his guts as fast as possible.

 

“Summer...phone...Unity...recording” Came out between winces and soft sobs as Rick glared to Summer. Truth be told, those words were all he could manage, his body too tired to even attempt to formulate the words to describe the blinding rage that had spilled over like a carbonated beverage shaken and opened carelessly. Summer may not have meant to send him over the edge, but that was all it took.

 

“And you?”

 

“Leaving.” She started for the door as Unity cleared their throat.

 

“Summer – may I see your phone?”

 

“Ew, no!” She stuffed it between her bosom, crossing her arms defiantly.

 

Unity arched an eyebrow.

 

“My dear, do you honestly,  _ HONESTLY _ think...” Taking a step forward, Unity gave a smile as they slowly undid their hair, causing locks of crimson to spill down in a stark contrast to the  shades of azure skin as they looked up, their golden eyes shone in the light as they bit their lip. “A pair of tatas are gonna stop me from deleting your video?” 

 

Leaning over, Summer could smell the crisp scent of their perfume. A blush came to her face as Unity reached out, caressing Summer’s cheek, looking lovingly into her eyes. A warm, genuine, kindness radiated from her and calmed Summer's mind and nerves. In an instant, she wanted nothing more than Unity to kiss her, to meld with her, to become  _ one with her _ .

 

“The phone, Summer.” Unity insisted.

 

“My phone...” echoed back through half-opened eyes as Unity watched Summer reach into her chest, pulling the machine out.

 

A few taps and the offending footage was deleted. Giving a small smile, Unity posed for a selfie, pulling their bra-strap down suggestively with a wink before signing it with a heart, tossing the phone back to Summer immediately after.

 

“Okay Summer. We're done here.” Unity said, wiggling their  antennae slightly. Summer shook her head in a slight daze as she held it.

 

“Wait-what am I doing in the garage?” She blinked, looking around in confusion as she shrugged, turning on her heel and walking away.

 

Unity gave a soft nod as she walked to Morty, patting his shoulder. 

 

“I've done all I can for him...” Her tone was soft as she sighed. “Eventually...when he forgets about us...about... _ me... _ Let it stay that...a faded memory...nothing more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, a HUGE shout out to [Clairvoyant Rick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajixTrixx/pseuds/The-Clairvoyant-Rick) for Beta'ing this for me - seriously! They were done wayyyyyyyy before I was ready to work on this and made it so much better! This has been sitting on my drive neglected for a while because I had gotten caught up in a few other pressing matters. Fear not! I will have another chapter hot and ready for polishing soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Ao3 really bonked my formatting up, eh?
> 
> I'll try to fix it a bit better for the next chapters.
> 
> Yes. You read that right, /Chapters./


End file.
